Summer Romance: Chapter 2
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: In this chapter Ichigo confesses his love for Orihime. After a sweet kiss, will Orihime stay or will she pack up and leave. Find out in chapter 3


"I still cannot for the life of me understand what you find so pleasurable about the month of October." A friendly debate was in full swing as two friends walked down the stone road on a warm autumn afternoon. 

"Look around! See those high clouds, feel the fresh, cool wind!"

"All I feel is winter is coming soon."

"Pessimist!"

"Optimist!"

"Oh, Ichigo!"

"Admit it, Orihime! You are one of those people who continually see the glass as half full!"

"Sometimes half a glass of water is half a glass of water," Orihime said with good-natured irritation.

It had been four months since the fire. Construction of the new building was almost complete. Orihime was lucky to have gotten a check from the insurance company for the fire damage. There was enough money to rebuild the clinic, add some kennels, and even build a small cottage for her to live in. Things were starting to get better.

"Anyway, do you really mean to tell me that you don't enjoy the sight of the trees turned all to gold in the sunlight?" Ichigo inquired, holding the door of her cottage open.

"I never said that," Orihime retorted, hitting the flashing light on her answering machine.

Orihime joined Ichigo in the kitchen after checking her messages.

"Dante and Virgil are coming in tomorrow for their shots."

Ichigo's eyes rolled, "I hate those two cats. Every damn time they come in, I always get my arms clawed to death. I swear, those two are like the furry sons of satin."

Soon after coming home, the pair sat down for a hot meal to end the day. Fish caught that morning, fresh vegetables from the garden, and a lovely loaf of bread from the old woman down the road sat on the table, waiting for Ichigo to freshen up.

They sat quietly, eating their meal, until Ichigo chimed in suddenly. "So about our relationship?"

Orihime choked on a fork full of fish, "Not this again. I thought we agreed to take things slowly. It was your idea after all."

I know that's what I said. And I know we agreed on it, but," Ichigo paused for a moment. "It's just, you showed up one day, and my life has never been the same. Sure I love doing what I do; I just want to do it with the one I love. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Love." Orihime whispered, looking deeply in his eyes. "I didn't know."

Ichigo came around to her side of the table and sat next to her. Taking her hand into his, he gently places a kiss upon the top of her hand.

"Yes, love. From the very first day. I never told you for the simple fact I didn't want you to leave my life just as fast as you came into it." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I even loved you when you had your arm up that cow's ass last week."

"Sicko" She slapped his arm, and then smiled. "This is a lot to think about."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you." He whispered faintly, leaning closer to her.

"Ichi-" Her words were cut off when her lips crashed down onto his. Orihime brought her hands up and grasped Ichigo's shirt collar, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm across her shoulder, pulling her even closer to his body.

Pulling away, their eyes met. For the first time in months, Orihime really felt the love Ichigo's been keeping secret from her.

"I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Ichigo stuttered.

"Sorry for what? I was the one who kissed you." She answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Maybe I should go," Ichigo rose from his seat and headed towards the backdoor. Orihime quickly followed behind him, "No, you don't have to go. Please, stay."

"No, I should. I don't want to start something that you might regret later. Goodnight." With that said he was out the door, heading back to his home.

"Goodnight." Orihime tearfully stood at the backdoor.

"The greatest thing in your life and you run him off. Face it woman, you love the guy." She angrily talked to herself, pacing the kitchen floor.

Ichigo secretly stood just outside her door, listening to her rant. A coy smile spread across his face as he finally headed for home.

The wind picked up later that night, swirling the leaves that had fallen off the trees as ragged clouds passed across the face of a Harvest moon. Orihime was in her dining room, trying to finish some patient files on her laptop before bed. It was slower going than she would have liked, and so after much debate, she went into the kitchen for a break. Orihime started the kettle for a cup of tea. Inside her fridge, she found a piece of pound cake and fresh berries.

With a late night snack in the stomach, and a warm cup of tea by her side, Orihime settled down to finish the last few files of the night.

As the hours grew later and later sleep overcame her, right there at the dinning room table.

The next day's sun began its daily march from the east. Ichigo enjoyed his morning coffee, watching the countryside come to life through the thin layer of fog hovering above the ground.

Nine AM came and went, no Orihime. Ten AM, Dante and Virgil arrived for their shots, still no Orihime.

Ichigo survived the demon cats from hell and had three hours free until the next patient arrives. He stood outside the clinic doors, looking at Orihime's cottage with worry increasing across his face.

To Be Continued..


End file.
